Waverly's Birthday
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: Today is the day. It is Waverly's Birthday! Will Spencer be able to bring her cake in time though? We all hope he can.(This is a B-Day Story for feverwildehopps. Spencer Vampine belongs to Fever and Isabelle Wilde belongs to Trish/Trash. All OC's I use with permission from Msitubeatz, Trashasaurusrex, Skeletonguys-and-ragdolls, and mine. Happy Birthday Fever!)


Today was the day. It pretty much was a very important day too. It was a special girls eighteenth birthday. It was Waverly's birthday and everyone was excited for the day. Her mom and dad, her sister, and even her friends. Especially for a best friend of hers named Spencer. Spencer was what some mammals would say an interesting species. He was a bat-eared fox to be exact. Now why some would say the word 'interesting' about him is because those types of foxes are sort of a rare thing here in Zootopia. Still the bat-eared fox kit didn't mind at all what others thought about him. His mind was somewhere else.

He was wearing a dark blue light jacket with the sleeves stopping at his elbows. He also had black pants that were just as dark as his curved top tip of his tail. He brought along his gray beanie with his big ears being behind his neck so they wouldn't be stuffed inside of the headwear while a bit of fur was sticking out on the front side of his beanie. He also had on a long scarf that was black and white checkered around his neck with the ends hanging down to his chest and stomach. His fur was a mix of colors, his legs and arms being dark brown, most of his tail and body and some of his face being a color of pale yellow with some hints of deep honey color in it. His face and muzzle was a gray-ish black with his eye pupils being an orange yellow.

He was carrying a big box with both of his hands that was as wide than his head. It was pink and on top of it said 'Remy's Bakery' with the words being bold and golden colored. He looked down at it as he smiled at the box. Even though he was in a train with many other mammals surrounding him, he only looked and viewed at the box. Why? Because what was inside was Waverly's birthday cake. It was vanilla frosting with inside being chocolate and having sprinkles all around it. It was crazy and weird like her, but it and her were both beautiful to Spencer.

He just kept looking at the box, remembering to listen for his stop and feeling the trains movement, but deep in his mind what he was thinking about. The big talk with her father late at night. Her dad being Nick Wilde. He remembered that night after about almost three months ago. He remembered just feeling sad and just felt like a broken mammal. Then there came the talk. The talk that started after he got it out of his chest right in front of Nick. Spencer was in love with Waverly. He didn't know how as pretty much they both were young, with him having turned eighteen on the seventh of February this year and now Waverly being that same age on the eighth of September.

Still, he was in love with the hybrid rabbit fox mammal. He just couldn't stop admiring her beauty even if she was mixed species. He just loved her for her on the inside, but the outside was like the look of an angel. He still gets moments were just from being near her he could feel shaky just from her looks, or his tail would start to do some happy wags when she isn't looking. He was a love sickened mess who would fall over from his love for her. The two of them pretty much were a big help for each other though. Waverly had a friend who cared about her and got her back, and Spencer got into writing thanks to the friendship and the power of the almighty Waverly. Those two were dorks, but they were best friends. Dorky best friends.

Spencer still remembered what Nick told him on that night. 'Show her you love her.' Ever since that nightly talk Spencer was more happy. More active and hanged out with Waverly almost seven days a week. He wasn't scared. He just felt joy. Joy because of having someone who was like a father-ish figure he can trust with helping him. Joy because he had someone who cared about him. Joy, because he is trying his best and showing his best, to show his love to her. And that cake is what is the most important part of it all.

"Don't worry Waverly. I will protect this cake with my life for you." He said to himself without even paying attention to any of the mammals hearing him in the crowded train.

The train then started to come to a slow halt as it had arrived at the destination. The movement was easy and slow as it came to a complete stop even though Spencer was holding on the box with all his dear might. He didn't want the cake to be ruined as he felt like he would be ruining his chances to show how much he cared for her. He started to move as soon as the doors opened. He walked with the other mammals as he was remembering where Waverly's place was. He took a breath and was off to fulfil his job to make the birthday girl happy.

[Meanwhile at Waverly's place]

At the house in the heartland of the Savanna Central and close to the ZPD, it belonged to the amazing officers and married interspecies couple Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Inside of their big two story home was a big party. A party in which the rabbit and fox were celebrating their daughters birthday. The gray hybrid rabbit and fox mammal was busying getting hugs and just hanging out with her older sister and her friends in the living room which had balloons and colorful streamers and confetti from them doing their surprise for her. Her older sister is a fox like her father. Heck it almost looks like him but female version. Her mother was an artic fox that pretty much just didn't want to be a mother. Now the only mom she has is Judy, and the same thing goes for her young sister Waverly.

The two siblings bonded well together with Isabelle being about nineteen years old and being one when Waverly was born. Despite Waverly's appearance, the two always played together and cared about each other. Waverly grew up as the wild kit and Isabelle being the good kit, but still they had their love and support from their parents. The proud parents of theirs were smiling as they witness their teenage daughter open her gifts from her friends.

Waverly had good friends. One being a red panda female, the other a rabbit female with glasses on and having dark brown hair and ears, a skunk female who was giving her gift to Waverly, and a light blue fur dyed bunny male who had his gift in his hand watching with the others as their friend was tearing the gift apart savagely. They see her gasp with a smile.

"A notebook with a big box of colored pencils?!" Waverly said with a scream and having to do a big hug to her skunk friend as her big fox tail wags in joy. "Thank you so much Diana!"

"Anytime." Diana smiled, hugging her back. "Besides I know you wanted it badly."

"Whhaaat? Pfft. Never would I say it outloud." The happy hybrid said with her innocence showing while everyone remembers her texting everyone she wanted them badly and would die without getting those colors.

Then the rabbit girl walked over to present her gift which was in a small box. In seconds the wrapping was gone and it was a small black box with the birthday girl looking confused. She decided to open it to reveal a USB flash drive inside. The label on the inside of the box said 'Zesty Vines For MEME GODS Only: Volume 1 through 21'. Waverly's eyes widened and sparkled from it.

"Heh. Knew you would like it. You and Spencer just kept tagging us about them everytime they uploaded the videos, glad you like it." Trish said with Waverly calling out her name many times as she thanks her from hugging her tightly. The blue rabbit could see that Trish herself was almost turning blue.

"Uhhh. Waverly. We all need air you know." Said the red panda who joked as the Box or Funny hybrid just letted go and chuckled softly with nervousness.

"Sorry Trish. It's a really good gift." Waverly chuckled as Trish welcomed her and letted the red panda, named Katrice, present the gift to Waverly.

Within seconds like the rest the wrapping was torn away as Nick and Judy looked at how much of a mess she can make while they both trying to have the other be the one to clean up the wrapping paper. Their fun pickering stopped as their young and older daughters ran to them and pulled out a picture that was drawn on paper. It was what looked like a family portrait made by Katrice with her amazing artstyle. With Nick looking sharp and cool, Judy looking loving and beautiful, and Waverly and Isabelle acting like the best of sisters with them hugging each other along with their parents. Waverly was glad to have been friends with artists and writers.

"Whoa. This is amazing Katrice." Nick stated the truth as he couldn't help but to admire how good they all looked, mostly him.

"Yeah. This is really sweet. Thanks so much." said the sweet Isabelle with Katrice smiling back at the happy family.

"It was no problem and it was very fun to make." Katrice's tail wagged lightly from feeling proud of her work with her smile on her face.

"And finally we got Spazzie to share the gift." Waverly addressed as she gave the picture to her parents and walked over to the blue dyed rabbit who had a small square box. Like the others, the wrapping was gone and the box was cardboard in the inside with Waverly ripping it open. Inside was a CD of the latest album of her favorite band 'Fall Out Kit' with there being two blu-ray dvds of 'Pig Hero 6' and 'Pig Hero 6: The Series'.

"You're welcome by the way." Spazzie smiled to her to which he felt the arms wrap around him and feel the soul crushing squeeze of the hug of a very happy Waverly who was thankful for the gifts. But soon, she looked at the others who could tell she wanted a group hug.

"Come here so I can give you all a BIIIGGGG HUG!" Waverly laughed as she started to chase the others who ran and were playing chase with her while having a time of their lives.

"I swear that they act like little kits mentally." Nick was pretty much stating the obvious with him getting a chuckle from Judy.

"Uhuh. Tell me, the whole fit about not having blueberry pie was pretty mature?" Said Judy who grinned at her husband with Isabelle snickering.

"Hey. Blueberries are sacred in this house." Nick acted like a total saint with Judy just giggling and letting him act out. Then she thought of something that made her ears then perk up. "Where is Spencer? I thought he would be here by now."

Isabelle then rubbed her own chin. "Not sure. Maybe I could call him?" The fox got a nod from both her parents as her dad still kept going about the blueberries being somewhat a lifestyle every mammal should go through with her just smirking and walking away to get some quiet. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to starting scrolling down til she found the contact for the bat-eared fox. She pressed call on him.

[Meanwhile somewhere in Savanna Central]

Spencer was walking down the sidewalk while still protecting the box with his own life as he walked with big and small mammals that could bump his box off of his grip. He didn't want it ruined. Because of it got ruined, his world would be ruined. His world being with Waverly and being closer to her to the point he could confess his love. It would all be ruined because of the cake being ruined. His life and his love would be gone forever. Forever and ever.

'Ring Ring' went off on his phone in his pocket to which got the worried boy to get back into concentrating. He quickly goes over to a bus bench and sat down while placing the box to his right side. He reached his right pocket to pull out his phone and swiped the call button right.

"Hello?" Spencer didn't even bother with finding out who was the caller so pretty much he never knew who it was. Until the voice was heard.

"Hey Spencer." Isabelle said with her looking at Waverly and her friends still playing chase, this time with each other and even Nick and Judy going into the craziness. "Where are you at?"

"I'm on my way. Just give me a few minutes." He reassured the not so worried fox as they both told their goodbyes and hung up.

Spencer took a breath as he most likely had to run and be careful with the cake. He looked over to the box to reach his hands over but stopped from the sight of it. A large group of mice were trying to open the box with all of their strong might. This was something Spencer had never thought he would see before.

"Hey! Hands and paws off the cake you rodents!" He shouted in anger as he was shooing them away with every one of them fleeing from the side of the box and close to the edge of the bench. All except for one. The only mouse that was standing there was looking stylish. Having what looked of a red high class looking shorts and having a black tuxedo vest with a red and black striped tie and white shirt. He looked serious and he looked like he was in charge.

"Oh-ho! So you trying to fight back huh?" The funny sounding mouse said with Spencer just pretty much not trying to hold in a laugh with the mouse just looking at him while being confused. "What's so funny fella? You dare mess with me?!"

"Who ever are you?" Spencer was trying to speak in between laughs as he just couldn't handle it seriously.

"Why I am Mickey Mouse! The mouse with his Clubhouse who owns many places. And takes many things." The small fierce black furred mouse said with a hint of anger as Spencer still laughed. "You better give me the cake or me and my boys will go after you!"

Without even a care in the word he pushes the mouse aside and grabbed the box and stood up with it. "Ok. That was funny. Now I need to get going." Spencer said in between wiping his laugh filled tears on his arms. He then suddenly saw him growl ferociously.

"That's it! Let's go get him boys!" Mickey snapped his fingers to which the rodents went from being afraid to then ready to strike without a moment's notice. Spencer could only gulp and quickly run for his life while holding the cake as the small but fast mice start to chase after him for the piece of the cake which was a huge crowd of them that was much larger than what the poor bat-eared fox could imagine.

{Meanwhile at Waverly's place]

The living room was now quiet and peaceful with everyone but Nick and Judy sitting on the couch and drinking fruit punch from plastic cups. Nick was busy with making the fish and Judy was also helping her husband but also wanting to create milkshakes for everyone. Waverly was just smiling and laughing with her buddies and sister as they were doing the same.

"So how's the birthday going along for you?" Spazz took a sip after saying that to taste the well blended fruit drink.

"Oh it's a blast!" Waverly exclaimed while sharing a smile even though it seemed fake.

"You miss Spencer don't you?" Isabelle stated the obvious with Waverly wanting to deny but just couldn't.

"Yeah. It's not like him to be this late." Waverly took a chug with her crushing the cup in her grip after saying what she wanted to say. "Now if you will excuse me, I gotta go to the restroom." She said with a hint of excitement due to her head thinking it was all a trick and Spencer was in fact here but hiding. Maybe she could find him in the bathroom or upstairs, so she quickly went up the stairs without showing she was going to be devious.

"You think he is stuck in traffic?" Diana said to everyone as they all just shrugged.

"If by taxi then maybe. Or bus too." Trish being the one to speak next as she took a gulp from her cup.

"Well whatever it is, he will make it." Katrice reassured everyone as they decided to agree on her statement. Everyone just started talking about their lives then. With Spazzie going to make another story based on Katrice's artwork, Trish and Diana still having to do their lives then do some artwork. Isabelle pretty much just relaxing while having to find a full time job. Normal teen/adult things.

It would had continued if not for the sounds of a door kicked open and the screamings of a scared kit running down the hallway to the living room. Everyone stood up and looked to see Spencer being covered in rodents trying to hurt him with punches and kicks as he flicks and slaps away those on the box. Mickey was trying to get to strangle him with his very tiny glove wearing hands as everyone, including Judy and Nick, looked over in shock.

"Ahh! Quick someone take the cake!" Randomly Spencer yelled out and threw the box with the cake over to anyone to catch it. It landed in the hands on Spazzie. The mice suddenly stop and look over to the pretty pink box and then at the rabbit.

"Oh-ho! Get that ice pack colored rabbit!" Mickey demanded as they hop off of Spencer as the hundreds of rodents charge right at Spazz who girly screamed and was panicking as they inched closer.

"Uh! Uhhhh! Katrice!" He calls her out as he tosses it and it lands on her arms. Then the mice just stop and turn their attention towards the red panda.

"Oh no! Quick Diana!" Sounded a panicking Katrice who saw the swarm running out to her with her tossing the box to the skunk who caught it quickly. Without any breaks the mice turned their attention to the skunk and run towards her.

"Trish!" Diana screamed out as she tossed it over to the rabbit pretty much Trish took a grab of it in the air.

So forth they were playing a game of Hot Potato in a way. From Spencer to Isabelle to Nick to Judy and so forth. The mice and even Mickey were getting tired at this point as they have no way of stopping themselves to get the sugary delight. One by one the mice started to fall to catch their breath. Only ninety nine were down for the count, all except for Mickey Mouse.

"Give me that cake or else you will get it!" Mickey ordered at them. "I will get that cake without any help from my boys!" In a second the mouse growled and jumped on the one holding the cake with was Spencer as he was then grabbed by his ears as he was trying to swish and swing the little rodent away.

In a way of being smart and trying to act quick he saw a figure standing there and in a second her tossed it over while yelling at the mammal to catch it. The mammal did catch it but when he stopped, both Spencer and Mickey looked over to see who got it. It was in the hands of Waverly Wilde.

The rodent did his growl and letted go of Spencer's while Waverly just looked at the pink beautiful box. She slowly opened the top to look inside since it was heavy and her curiosity peaked her interest. Inside was what everyone was protecting. What Spencer guarding on his way here. A vanilla frosting cake with the rainbow sprinkles all over. With some frosting spelled out on the flat surface of the top of the cake. 'Happy B-Day Wavey' was what the words said. There was no sound out of her mouth but a big smile on her face. She always did love Spencer calling her 'Wavey.'

"Alright! Give me the box right now!" Mickey again demanded while Judy looked and then her ears perked up as she had the idea.

"Wait a minute. You are Mickey Mouse the Philanthropist crime lord! The same one who tries to get every single business!" Judy acted as her cop self with her sounding serious and ready to kick his tail with Nick being by her side for support.

"Uhh...no, that would be him!" The easy to tell lying mouse pointed at one of his henchmen who just stood there heartbroken and betrayed.

"Oh ok. So I guess we can arrest him and you for stealing a cake, breaking and entering, and about many many more rules you all broke." Nick said with a sly grin as Mickey just looked over up at him and gulped. Then Judy pulled out a plastic bag full of tiny mouse sized handcuffs inside, with Mickey starting to be both scared but fierce again.

"You all will never take me to jail! I am faster and stronger and I will al-" The words of the mouse would had kept going if not for the cake falling right on top of him, trapping him with his head barely sticking out with the thick layers of the dessert being impossible to escape from.

Everyone just stood in shock at the fact of how Waverly's cake was dropped. Even more shocking was the fact of how the cake was dropped by herself.

"Oops." Waverly said as she tossed the box away and bend over to grab the head of the rodent and pick him up with her index finger and thumb. The cake covered mouse just looked at the hybrid with anger. Only for a second however as he looked and saw nothing but anger and hunger in her eyes.

"You know Mr. Mouse." Waverly began to talk to the trying to not look non scared mouse. "You may have ruined my birthday, but I know how you can make it up." Slowly her smile showed powerful canines of a fox with Mickey having his face turn almost pale. "My dad may have learned to control his instincts, but I never listen. And you look like the best dessert ever! I bet you taste great with some blueberry syrup.

Within a matter of seconds Mickey could feel his whole body was paler than a ghost as she heard her diabolical laugh and in his mind he thought he saw a second row of teeth in her mouth. Or third. Even five because of how he pretty much was begging now for the mercy from the cops.

"Ok OK! You can send me to jail just please don't let her eat me! I rather be in a cell than be ending up like my ancestors!" Mickey was pleading with his life with Nick and Judy having to think hard about it.

"Saves us doing paperwork if we give her a quick snack." Nick added with a point with Judy agreeing with him.

"No NO NO! I'll admit I did all crimes! Just p-please spare me and put the cuffs on me!" The frightened mouse showed his hands to the officers as he then felt and heard the sound of the cuffs on him. It was cold and it was hard steel, but he rather would face jail than suffer from Waverly.

"What a shame. You looked edible too." Waverly teased as she flicked the mouse to the hand of her mother with caught it and the parents of her and Isabelle's started to arrest the remaining tired and weak group. While that was happening, Spencer walked over to Waverly with a confused look on his face as he just didn't understand.

"Why did you do that? Was it a crazy plan or was it you hated the cake? O-or was it both or just you hated it in general?!" Spencer sounded like a panicked kit because in his mind he thought he lost it all. His chances of having Waverly as his precious angel in his arms, him wanting to show how much he loved and cared for his hybrid love, him wanting to one day confess his love for her. He was thinking it was all gone. He just felt defeated and pretty much was already thinking she would be with someone who was more better than him. Someone who could do a lot more than what Spencer could do. Poor Spencer felt like he was going to break down. Then, he felt warm and felt a big embrace.

Waverly was hugging the bat-eared fox tightly with her head on his chest and hearing his panicking heart beat fast thanks to her powerful hearing. Spencer just froze and looked down at her with him start to hug her back slowly with his arms around her. From behind Waverly, Isabelle and Nick were giving him a thumbs up as did everyone else while Waverly just still hugged him without noticing.

"I didn't care about the cake. I wanted you to be here." Waverly calmed the fox with her words as she smiled and looked up at him. "You are way more important than any cake in the world. Even ice cream cake. The only thing I want for my birthday was for you to show up." Those eyes of hers were tugging on Spencer's heartstrings and the words didn't help either. "And you did. That is the only gift I wanted. Well, that I didn't bug about via text but, still you gave me the greatest gift of all. Thank you for being here for me Spenc."

She could feel Spencers heart calm to an ease but beat hard and slow. Waverly could sense Spencer was actually happy with a smile coming across his face. "Of course I came. I wanted to be here for you and only you. Why would I miss your own birthday anyway? I wouldn't miss it for the world." Spencer added as he felt great. He felt not scared anymore. He felt bravery overflowing inside of his soul, mind, and heart.

Slowly the two letted go and just smiled. Isabelle, who was outside with her parents, secretly takes a picture with her phone to cherish the sweet moment they had as then Waverly started to going back into celebrating her party with everyone while the ZPD cruisers come by to get all of the mice and Mickey inside of the cars.

"Hey dad. Who do you think will say their love confession first?" Isabelle questioned with Nick having to think.

"Well me and your mother both say Spencer. He seems like the lad who would pretty much tell her after doing something romantic for her. Like I did with Judy." Nick said with a smile on his face from looking at his daughter and her best friend being so happy together.

The birthday was not well planned for Spencer, and everyone else in particular, but nonetheless it still made the birthday girl happy. Spencer was glad to have made her smile. He would do anything to make sure his Waverly will be happy at all times. He was glad this day turned into a big success for him, and his future, and his chance to be with his best friend. To be more than best friends with her.


End file.
